Yusei: A Diamond in The Rough
by SamoaCookie
Summary: Do to a strange twist of fate, Yusei and Jack are shipped off to Ouran High. But our favorite Satellite feels like he doesn't belong, is he right? YuseixJack Warning contains Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Yusei : A Diamond in The Rough

Prologue

Yusei Fudo sat on Jack's coach with his knees to his chest. The clock on the wall white wall showed that it was one o'clock. The young duelist was well aware of the time but found himself unable to sleep due to the recent events that occurred over the past weeks.

Goodwin was back to his old devious manipulating ways. Lazar had showed up at the gang's underground hideout sporting two things, one was a passport and a plane ticket. The other was a copy of adoption papers. Naturally this all came as a big shock-especially for poor Yusei. It couldn't possibly be true, yet it was all there in black and white.

Rex Goodwin, the Director of New Domino and the Satellite, had adopted him. Yusei Fudo, a Satellite street punk. Not to mention a convicted criminal(at least in Officer Trudge's opinion).

But that was just the tip of the iceberg, Lazar had continued to say that if Mr. Goodwin's demands to return to New Domino were not met, then he would be forced to excerise his apparent 'rights' as Yusei's legal guardian. And his didn't want to think of what those might be.

The sound of the bedroom door opening snapped Yusei from his thoughts as Jack came to stand over him looking sleepy and of course grumpy".

"Why are you up Jack?" the Satellite asked.

The blond frowned and crossed his arms "Me? I roll over and you aren't there? Why are you up so late love?" Yusei sighed heavily as his boyfriend of three months sat next to him and put a comforting arm around him.

"I've been thinking, that's all. I mean why would someone like Goodwin adopt me? A Satellite when he could've had anyone, and what's with this academy he's sending the both of us to?"

Jack closed his eyes before saying "Yusei…you aren't just anyone, you're New Domino's dueling champion, hell you even helped save the world. Perhaps Goodwin is trying to *snort* turn you into a respectable citizen".

"Ha,ha very funny" Yusei said rolling his blue eyes "But seriously now. I'll never be accepted, I'll always be known as the Satellite scum who beat their beloved champ by cheating…it's as plain as the mark on my face" he whispered gingerly touching the yellow pattern.

Jack felt a pang of guilt in his chest. But he knew the perfect way to make him forget! Without warning he pinned his cobalt beauty under his tall lithe body and began kissing and sucking his neck, he was rewarded by a moan from Yusei.

"You wanna do this now?" he moaned.

Jack grinned "You said you were having trouble sleeping, well I'm gonna wear you out Yusei". he said before slipping a hand into the smaller teens waist line.

"If you insist" Yusei smirked.


	2. Chapter 1: Farewells & a new look

Chapter 1: Farewells & A new look

**It just hit me but I forgot to put in a disclaimer for this story, I guess it slipped my mind.**

**I do not own Yugioh 5d's…there it is.**

Jack groaned as the morning sun shone brightly through the windows of his high rise apartment. Rubbing his blurry eyes, the blonde glanced over at the clock on his nightstand - it showed 7:30. Yusei was still asleep, his spikey black and blonde head rested comfortably on his shoulder broad muscular shoulder. He looked so adorable.

"Wake up Yusei" he said gently shaking the shorter teen. Yusei yawned and sat up.

"Is it time already?" he muttered sleepily.

"Well that's what you get for staying up worrying about nothing, now c'mon you can sleep on the plane" Yusei sighed, Jack definitely wasn't a morning person. Pushing back the white blanket he winced slightly since his rump was still a little sore from their late night love making.

"I told you I'd wear you out Yusei" Jack teased from the bathroom door. That famous arrogant smirk made Yusei blush madly "Want me to carry you to the shower love?"

"No I do not!" there was a soft knock at the door and Mina's voice called "Mr. Atlas, Mr. Fudo, your school uniforms have arrived".

"Just leave them on the counter Mina!" Jack said.

"Yes sir, I'll do that".

After stepping into the nice warm shower, Yusei sighed and closed his eyes, feeling the jet splash over his well muscled body.

Jack wrapped his arms around Yusei's slick body "You aren't still nervous are you?" Yusei smiled and turned to give the spikey haired blonde a passionate kiss. Jack smirked as he moved to leave a trail of kissed up and down the cobalt beauties neck and chest, Yusei let out a surprised grunt when the taller teen squeezed his ass.

"Ahn, Jack no, we can't do that now we don't have time" he moaned.

Jack huffed moodily and released him "Fine but once we're in Tokyo, your sweet ass is mine".

Yusei grinned and pecked him on the lips "I can roll with that". When their shower was finished and their bodies dry, Yusei stood in his pale blue boxers studying the uniform he would wear while attending Ouran Academy. It consisted of a robins egg blue blazer with a coat of arms on the chest pocket, a crisp white dressed shirt, a black tie and matching black pants and a pair of dress shoes. When he put it on, he turned to see his reflection in the full length mirror.

"I never thought I would ever wear something like this" he stated loosing his tie, he'd opted to keep his blazer open.

"I don't know Yusei" Jack said straightening his own blazer "I rather like this new look on you, and who knows maybe it will rub off some class on you". he'd traded in his silver "A" shaped earrings for a pair of small gold hoops that hugged his lobes.

"You're such a riot Jack" Yusei said rolling his eyes.

Mina walked in sporting her ladybug style office suit and white shorts, her dark blue cropped hair reflected her professional image. As usual, her clipboard was in hand.

"You two look great, are you ready to go?" her pretty face was practically beaming.

"As ready as we'll ever be" Jack said as they exited the flat to find the limo Mr. Goodwin had provided.

* * *

The ride to the airport was mainly silent, Yusei stared out the tinted windows as the people and the skyscrapers passed by. The young man remembered the first time he ever saw New Domino City, it from the back of a Facility paddy wagon. Next to him, Jack was sitting with his legs crossed and one arm rested across his shoulders.

Across from their position, Mina sat quietly texting away on her Blackberry. After a half hour she sighed and put her Blackberry in her handbag and dug out two small containers.

"Er, Mr. Fudo?" Yusei snapped out of his thoughts.

"Yeah Mina?" the assistant looked a bit embarrassed about what she was going to say.

"Here this is for you" Yusei took the containers, and noticed that they were makeup.

"Makeup? What's this for?" he was gay but he wasn't that gay. Even Jack raised an eyebrow at this.

"I know it may seem weird but please don't be offended. Mr. Goodwin requested that I find a way to hide your mark, so I bought you a container of foundation and acne cover up. If you apply it properly, no one will ever know you've spent time at the Facility."

"Oh…I see, I'll put it on in the plane okay? Thankyou" the Satellite gazed at the makeup he held in his hands, Goodwin didn't want people to know he had a record? What was he getting at? Jack kissed him on the cheek and said "don't sweat it love".

Yusei nodded "Right".

* * *

At the plane terminal, all of Yusei and Jack's friends had come to see them off on their new adventure. Rally, Nerven, Clank, Taka, Akiza, and even Blister showed up with Aero. After the dark signer incident, Blister had used his resources to find his old friend. And just like Yusei had said, Aero never wanted to see Blister go - he'd forgiven him.

But the one person the Satellite didn't want to see was Director Goodwin, he stood straight as a board with his hands behind his back, his gray hair was neatly held back in place. He smiled disarmingly as him and Jack stepped out of the car.

"Welcome Jack, welcome Yusei." He stated. "I trust you both are well prepared for your journey".

"We are" Yusei said, he refused to be intimidated by this man who by law was now his legal guardian.

"We're all gonna miss you guys" Rally wailed latching himself around Yusei's middle.

"Send us some pictures when you get their, I've never been to Tokyo" Akiza said kissing Yusei and Jack on the cheek, Jack blushed and looked away.

"Whatever".

"Sure thing, Akiza". Yusei smirked giving her a thumbs up.

"And if you see any duelists, be sure to kick their butts, right kid?" Blister said shaking his hand, before turning to Jack "Atlas".

"Blister" was all that was said, Jack never really liked the smuggler for some reason.

Once the goodbyes were out of the way, Jack and Yusei ascended the stairs to the plane cabin, from out of the porthole they could see their old friends waving and smiling, he couldn't help but wave back.

"Good bye New Domino city" he thought as the pilots gunned the engines and proceeded to lift off.

End Chapter

**Yeesh that was long…hey everybody please review okay? Please.**


	3. Chapter 2: Told you so

Chapter 2: Told you so

**Sup readers, it's me Samoacookie! I got a really spicy hot chappie for you all today so please enjoy.**

**Jack: "Yes 'cause I know I will".**

**Yusei: "Shh Jack don't give anything away".**

**Anyways I apologize for not updating sooner, I wasn't quite sure what direction I wanted this story to go. But I'm open to suggestions.**

The flight had been an uneventful one. Yusei slept through most of the trip, they were an hour from landing when Jack woke him up "Yusei, I can't believe I'm saying this but you might want to put on the cover up before we land".

Yusei groaned "Et tu Jack?" he said taking the cover up out of pocket "I don't even know how to put this on".

"Fine don't do it then" Jack huffed. The shorter teen sighed in exasperation and shook his head.

"You don't think this is all a bit stupid Jack?" Jack tucked the duel monster cards he'd been fiddling with and said "Of course I do, but you want to have fresh start don't you?"

"Of course I do Jack" Yusei replied softly. He did desire a fresh start. He was so tired of the hateful glares and scoffs he got whenever he left the house. Although he never told his lover and friends this, but sometimes Yusei wished he could run away from it all; Away from the hate.

"Look love, you don't have to put it on now" Jack said.

Yusei smiled at the former king "Thanks Jack". The tall blonde smiled and pecked him on the lips before buckling himself in.

In no time the small jet land safely at a private terminal at the Tokyo international airport. When the portable steps rolled securely into position, the hatch opened and Jack and Yusei walked out. A black sedan pulled up immediately and the driver got to open the back door.

"Lazar?" Jack blinked in surprise as the passenger crawled out to face the two.

"Not exactly" the blue haired midget snickered. Upon closer inspection, Yusei could tell that this Lazar look alike was somebody else. Instead of wearing red, he wore blue, even the lines that were supposed to be red on his face were blue.

"Who are you his clone or something" Yusei asked.

The blue haired midget snickered again "Sort of. My name is Lanzent, I am Lazar's elder twin brother. I am also under Mr. Goodwin's employ and was instructed to escort you to your new home".

"Great I thought I rid of that sadistic little freak, now I meet his brother" Jack groaned.

"Well are you coming" asked Lanzent climbing back into the car. Jack groaned again as Yusei elbowed him towards the vehicle.

"C'mon Jack it won't kill you".

"Hmp says you" he grumbled scooting in.

The driver shut the door and started the engine, soon the black sedan was zooming down the highway into the city. "This is your class schedules and campus map" Lanzent stated handing Jack and Yusei two pink envelopes "Joseph here is your personal driver, he'll take you wherever you need to go".

"Hi there" the blonde driver said grinning. His accent sounded Brooklyn-ish.

"Nice to meet you Joseph" Yusei said smiling.

"Hey…Haven't I seen you somewhere before?" Jack suspiciously.

"Oh I doubt that Mr. Atlas" Lanzent sneered "Joseph here is just a humble chauffer". Yusei noticed a firy flash of defiance cross Josephs brown eyes before disappearing.

The car ride ended and the occupants got out of the car to study the outside of their new western style Victorian home with a large porch painted gray. The sloping lawn looked well watered and weeded, to the left was the garage. It was large enough to shelter both their duel runners and the car.

"I'll let Joseph here show you around" Lanzent said handing the older man the keys "have a lovely weekend, you start school on Monday". When Lanzent made his departure, Joseph sighed and turned to the two. "I need to go take the car to be cleaned and vacuumed, think you can handle it?" the older man asked handing them their luggage.

"It's no problem Joseph you go ahead" Yusei assured him. Although they didn't catch it, a devilish glint sprinted across Jack's face. So he and his little fox were going to be alone eh? The tall blonde intently followed the cobalt beauty into the house that Goodwin so generously provided them.

The inside of the house had a quaint vintage style to it. The wood floors were highly polished, and the walls were painted a pale yellow and white. The living room held a red leather sofa, and a flat screen plasma television.

Being the tech-nut that he is, Yusei wandered over to the T.V., He yelped in surprise when he was lifted off the floor and slammed into plush red leather cushions.

"Oh Yusei, Jack wants to play" Jack sang crawling on top of his cobalt beauty and claiming his mouth.

"You're a real horndog Jack" Yusei smirked seductively when they finally broke apart.

"And that's why you love me" Jack chuckled removing their clothes. The former king went straight for Yusei's neck, sucking and nipping it mercilessly.

"Ah-Jack!" he gasped arching his body. Jack always knew what buttons to push to get him in the mood. Yet so did he. With one hand tangled in Jack's short spiky hair, Yusei used his free hand to slowly stroke the Australian's impressive, hard member. Jack hitched his breath and moaned loudly.

"Mmmn…that's it" he moaned. Jack sensually ran his tongue down Yusei's well sculpted body and took his own throbbing shaft in his mouth. Yusei writhed and bucked as the former king sucked harder and harder, bobbing as he went.

"J-Jack…get on with it!" the satellite growled in desperate need.

"Whatever you say love" Jack smirked, sucking his fingers. Yusei hissed as he felt Jack insert one digit after the other.

"Ready love?" Jack said positioning himself, Yusei nodded and draped his arms around Jack's slender neck.

With a grunt, Jack pushed his shaft inside, Yusei moaned louder and louder as the movements became more rapid "Harder Jack!" Jack snorted, he wanted to toy with his lover abit longer. So he picked up the pace but only a little bit.

Yusei shuddered in ectasy and tried to move his hips to meet Jacks thrusts but the former kings hands were firmly holding him down "Come on you're not even trying!" he yelled.

"Oh you want me to take you harder then?" Jack panted.

"Yes! Fuck me dammit!" Yusei snapped. He knew Jack was just playing him on.

"As you wish love" the blonde grinned he finally let out all the stops. Yusei screamed as Jack pounded him over and over into the couch. Stars and lightning exploded in his vision "AHH Jack I'm close..really close!" he gasped.

Jack hissed and shot straight as he delivered one final blow and came violently inside his shorter lover.

The two lay collapsed and breathless in the living room, basking in the afterglow.

"Hey Yusei" Jack snickered.

"What's so funny Jack?"

"I told you so".

"Oh do shut up".

"I love you too".

End Chapter.

**Did you guess who Yusei and Jacks driver is? Yep it's Joey Wheeler! In case you didn't know this, but in the episode where they run across Akiza, you Joey's son Jesse dueling in the background. But he wasn't part of the plot in any way, shape or form.**


End file.
